High Caliber Performance
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Tradução Autorizada. 1x2. YAOI LEMON. Tradutora: Aninha SaganoKai. Duo tem uma certa obsessão pela arma preferida de Heero.
1. Resenha

.

.

**H****IGH CALIBER PERFORMANCE**

_**Performance de Alto Calibre**_

**Por**** Caroline**

.**  
**

Tradução Autorizada. 1x2. YAOI LEMON. Tradutora: Aninha_SaganoKai.

.

"Duo tem uma certa obsessão pela arma preferida de Heero."

_Caroline_

_.  
_

**~ o.O.o ~ o.O.o ~ o.O.o ~ o.O.o ~ o.O.o ~ o.O.o ~ o.O.o ~**

.

**Oh meu Deus...**

**Oh meu São Yaoi...!**

**OH MEU SÃO YAOI!!!!!!!!!!!**

.

**A Caroline é uma DEUSA - COMO ELA CONSEGUE ESCREVER FICS LEMONS TÃO... PHODAS, assim, meu São Yaoi?!?! **

**E ainda mais... com uma A.R.M.A.?!?!?!  
**

**FETICHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *_______________*  
**

**PQP, vai escrever CENA LEMON BOA ASSIM lá... no INFERNO YAOINIAL, caramba!!!! \o/\o/**

**Meu pobre coração... Afe!!!**

.

Essa autora AINDA ME MATA, juro!!! KAKAKKAKAKAAKAKAKA

Ela já escreve cenas lemons phodásticas normalmente, mas quando se trata das 'Fics de Aniversário' dela, credo, parece que a Caroline se supera em ³ O__O

Agora cá para nós - até que saímos ganhando com esta 'singela tradição' da Caroline, ne? eheheheheh ^~

**CORRAM PARA LER A FIC MARAVILHOSA que a Aninha_SaganoKai (a tradutora) e eu decidimos trazer para vocês!! **

**^_______________________________^**

Illy-chan

: )


	2. Capítulo Único

.

.

**Autora:** **Caroline.**

**Tradutora: ****Aninha_SaganoKai **

**Revisora: ****Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance.

**Casal:** 1x2.

**Censura: **LEMON!! LEMON!!! – e uma arma... UMA ARMA!! FETICHE.E.E.E.E.E *____*

**Retratações:** A série Gundam Wing e seus personagens são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency, Sunrise Television e Bandai. Ninguém aqui ganha um centavo que seja com eles.

.

**Nota da Autora:**

FIC DE ANIVERSÁRIO para mim!! **FIC DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA MIM!!! **

Ou seja, **Eu, **_**Caroline**_, faço aniversário (mais uma velinha agora, em 2005) e VOCÊS, LEITORAS, é que ganham o presente!!! hohohoh

Portanto, preparem-se!! LEMON... e com fetiche, ainda por cima Ulá-lá!!!!!

*solta fogos*

.

**Aviso da Tradutora - Aninha_SaganoKai**

Fic lemon **ABSOLUTAMENTE MARAVILHOSA **da Caroline, cuja tradução **é dedicada à fãs especiais **de seus trabalhos:

.

**Nadeskio **

**Fernanda**

**Rafaella Cantos**

**Yuna Nohako**

**Godess of Death – GW**

**Harumi**

**Evora**

**Lila Massaro**

**NeeBear**

**Neko Lolita**

**Ploc**

**Raquel**

**Cristal Samejima**

**Isys** _**Zika**_** McDragon,**

**Keiko Maxwell**

**Joicinha Sem Juízo**

**Salazar Maxwell**

**Samantha Tiger**

**Manda-chan 43  
**

**Seto Scorpios**

**Diana-Lua**

**Ci-chan**

**\o/  
**

**Obrigada de todo coração pelo apoio e por gostarem das fics que eu e Illy estamos trazendo!**

_**Aninha_SaganoKai**_**  
**

**  
**.

* * *

.

**HIGH CALIBER PERFORMANCE**

_**Performance de Alto Calibre**_

_**Por Caroline **_

.

.

Ele caiu bruscamente de encontro à mesa de exames, ainda respirando com dificuldade. Podia ouvir o som do sangue correndo rápido em suas veias e bloqueando os barulhos vindo de fora daquele quarto. O quarto era muito branco, muito estéril e em nada contribuía para acalmar seus nervos. Sally havia dado uma olhada nele, dispensado-o por seus ferimentos não eram tão graves e empurrara-o sem cerimônia para dentro daquele quartinho e esquecera-o ali dentro, pelo menos até que seus colegas de equipe com ferimentos mais sérios fossem atendidos e medicados.

Andou de um lado para o outro como um tigre enjaulado, irritado por ter sido preso ainda que relutante em libertar-se, sabendo que o caos o esperava do outro lado da porta.

Sobressaltou-se. Um estrondo vindo de algum lugar lá fora o fez levar a mão direto para a arma. Uma jovem e corajosa enfermeira havia tentado tomá-la dele quando ele chegara ao ambulatório. Heero recusara-se a entregá-la. Ela não pedira uma segunda vez.

A missão tinha sido difícil, mas isso já era esperado. Desbaratar uma célula terrorista, capturar o líder, explodí-los de uma vez por todas. Sessenta agentes tinham sido enviados para executar a missão. Cinqüenta e seis haviam voltado com vida. Nada mal, considerando as dificuldades.

Ainda conseguia sentir o rumor do seu próprio sangue em ebulição, pulsando pelas suas veias. Missões de alto risco tinham certo... _**efeito,**_ nele. A adrenalina percorria todo seu corpo. Podia sentir até mesmo o cheiro da fumaça provocada pelas explosões, seus ouvidos zunindo com as reverberações das armas de fogo atirando à queima roupa. Todo seu corpo ainda estava tenso, ainda alerta, seus sentidos aguçados, os nervos agitados.

Assim, quando a porta do quarto em que estava se abriu, surpreendeu-se por não ter atirado primeiro e feito as perguntas depois.

Um demônio desgrenhado deu um passo adentro, deslizando pelo espaço estreito da porta, sem abri-la completamente para que a loucura do mundo lá fora não entrasse. O referido demônio empurrou a porta e fechou-a atrás de si, apoiando-se contra ela como ele mesmo havia feito antes à mesa de exames minutos antes, o peito pesando suavemente com o esforço.

"Duo." Disse, notando a aparência de seu parceiro, os olhos azuis prussianos resvalando sobre o corpo flexível e musculoso, procurando por ferimentos. Havia sangue em um braço, resultante de uma bala que pegara de raspão no ombro. Não era profundo, mas devia doer bastante. Alguns arranhões. Nada mais grave. Ótimo.

Olhos violáceos voltaram-se, vítreos, para a sua aparência, percebendo-lhes por sua vez os machucados, classificando-os também como mínimos.

"Status?" perguntou ele.

Com um dar de ombros, respondeu, vendo o sorriso louco que nunca deixava o rosto de seu parceiro. "Nada que eu não possa agüentar. Você?"

"O mesmo."

Duo afastou-se da porta, andando até o seu companheiro que se encontrava no meio do quarto do hospital, aproximando-se sorrateiramente com movimentos muito parecidos com os de um gato selvagem. Involuntariamente, Heero deu um passo para trás. Aquela era uma coreografia bem familiar. Ele continuou retrocedendo de costas até bater na parede, assistindo o avançar de Duo sobre si.

Quando o americano estava apenas a centímetros de distância, tão perto que Heero podia sentir o hálito dele soprar em sua pele úmida de suor, Duo parou. O japonês conhecia o jogo. O próximo movimento seria seu. Permitiu que Duo ficasse ali parado por um momento, os olhos do outro homem indagando, famintamente. Heero fez um som baixo vindo do fundo da garganta. Foi o único sinal de alerta que seu parceiro recebeu, antes de Heero agarrá-lo pela sua camisa rasgada e suja, puxando-o por aquela ínfima distância, envolvendo um braço ao redor do corpo duro e musculoso. _**Xeque-mate**_, pensou, apesar de que o jogo nunca terminava de verdade.

Era daquilo que ambos necessitavam. Ao fim de cada missão, corações batendo forte, adrenalina percorrendo pelos seus corpos, após sua dança com a Morte, eles precisavam de um jeito de deixar tudo aquilo sair, aliviar suas crescentes psicoses que poderiam explodir por muito pouco. _**Heero desejava controle. Duo necessitava de uma válvula de escape para ter seu alívio.**_ Eles combinavam perfeitamente, não havia mais ninguém no mundo que entendesse o que outro desejava. Eles eram compatíveis.

Uma mão grudenta de sujeira segurou o ombro de Heero. "Isto nas suas calças, agente Yuy, é uma arma ou você só está feliz por me ver?" ele perguntou em um tom ronronado, esfregando-se pecaminosamente contra a rígida protuberância nas calças de Heero.

Heero grunhiu. "Você não se cansa de me perguntar a mesma coisa?"

Duo apenas sorriu e balançou negativamente a cabeça. "Sempre vou ter esperança de que um dia eu tenha sorte."

Heero arqueou uma sobrancelha, deslizando sua mão entre seus corpos e puxando a arma do cós de sua calça. Ergueu-a, deixando que Duo desse uma boa olhada nela, antes de tirar a trava de segurança.

Duo arregalou os olhos, seu olhar sendo atraído para a arma de Heero - um modelo padrão com várias modificações, a única coisa que aquele homem amava mais que o computador. A coisa era uma beleza: lustrosa, preta – e nas mãos de Heero, muito mortal. Duo tinha uma obsessão por aquela arma, e ele sabia disso. Algumas vezes ficava vendo o amante limpar a arma, os olhos seguindo as mãos do japonês, observando como acariciava o cano, polindo-o até que brilhasse, negro como a morte. Ver Heero com a arma deixava Duo com tesão sem limites e o japonês explorava essa obsessão toda chance que tinha.

Ele descansou a ponta do cano no rosto do parceiro e Duo inclinou-se ainda mais sobre a arma, olhos fechados, inalando a essência pesada e cálida da pólvora, a boca se abrindo em um suave suspiro. O americano virou o rosto de modo que pudesse esfregar a bochecha ao longo do cano, roçando-o em círculos que eram quase dolorosos de tão lentos.

Um som grave veio da garganta de Heero, algo parecido com um grunhido, quando viu seu companheiro se mexendo de encontro ao objeto; seu próprio desejo se fez mais forte: girou seu parceiro ao redor de si de modo que pudesse pressionar as costas de Duo contra seu tórax. Um dos braços segurava Duo pela cintura, enquanto a outra segurava a arma onde o homem de trança pudesse vê-la, mas não alcançá-la.

"Algumas vezes não sei o que você mais deseja – eu ou a minha arma." Sussurrou no ouvido de Duo, a voz pesada de desejo.

"Ambos." Respondeu o outro moreno com voz rouca, tão baixo que Heero mal pode ouvir.

"O que você disse?"

"Eu quero ambos." Disse novamente, remexendo-se no abraço apertado, fazendo Heero ofegar ruidosamente.

"Provocador. Talvez eu devesse guardar minha arma." Moveu-se como se fosse fazer o que havia dito.

"Não! Por favor!" Exclamou Duo ainda dentro do abraço, o corpo inteiro agora trêmulo.

"Por favor... o quê?"

"Não guarde." Ouviu Duo engolir em seco. "Faço tudo que você quiser, mas não guarde."

"Tudo o que eu quiser, hein?" Heero mostrou a arma, pressionando todo o seu comprimento contra o tórax de Duo, cutucando a carne através dos rasgos da camisa suja. Deslizou-a pelo torso descendo até o estômago firme, ofegando e tremendo ligeiramente em antecipação, descendo-a até pressionar a virilha do seu companheiro.

Duo já estava excitado. Provavelmente já estava assim desde o início do tiroteio. Ele tinha uma tendência de ficar excitado com violência. Heero o compreendia. As fortes emoções, o poder... Elas o afetavam do mesmo jeito. Ele esfregou a arma em seu comprimento, subindo e descendo pela protuberância nas calças do outro. O americano gemeu baixinho ao mesmo tempo em que lançava sua cabeça para trás, deitando-a no ombro do amante, olhos fechados, boca entreaberta, arquejando enquanto seus quadris empurravam-se contra a arma.

"Heero..." A voz de Duo estava ofegante e cheia de desejo. Heero empurrou a arma ainda mais contra a virilha do outro homem, sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido quando ouviu o americano gemer, meio de dor e o resto de prazer.

"Eu vou foder você, Duo." Disse ele, num tom hipnótico e rouco aos ouvidos de Duo: "Vou me forçar contra essa sua bundinha apertada, te jogar sobre aquela mesa e te foder até você não aquentar ficar de pé." Duo soluçou em seus braços. "Você quer sentir isto..." E pressionou a arma com mais força contra o membro do outro homem. "...contra sua pele enquanto eu tomo você?"

"Sim... Deus!" Os joelhos de Duo ameaçaram ceder. Heero o apertou ainda mais o abraço.

"Então isto..." Ele deu um puxão na calça de Duo com sua mão livre: "...tem que sair." Soltou seu parceiro, sorrindo um pouco quando Duo quase cedeu. "Tranque a porta. E tire a roupa." Levantou a arma e apontou-a para Duo para reforçar as ordens dadas.

Duo sorriu, um esgar perverso que o fazia parecer mais um demônio que um humano. Heero conhecia muito bem aquele sorriso.

O moreno de olhos violetas cruzou o quarto rapidamente, trancando a porta antes de virar e se encostar contra ela. Uma das mãos acariciava a protuberância em sua calça enquanto a outra deslizava por sob a camiseta, puxando-a pra cima, parando a subida para brincar com os mamilos. Heero lambeu os lábios; a boca doía, querendo provar o corpo do seu parceiro, mas continuou firme: ele estava no controle - a arma em sua mão só enfatizava o seu poder.

"Mais rápido, Duo. Não temos muito tempo." urgiu, apontando a arma na direção do americano.

Duo apenas sorriu novamente, sem nunca desviar o olhar um segundo da arma. O homem de trança agarrou a camiseta com ambas as mãos, removendo-a com um movimento rápido. Heero pode ouvir um fraco gemido de dor que saiu dos lábios de Duo quando este desgrudou o tecido do seu ferimento no ombro, causando um pequeno sangramento.

Heero gostava daquilo também.

Enquanto Duo tateava a fivela do seu cinto, pequenas gotas de sangue escorriam pelo seu braço; Heero despia a própria camisa, percebendo que seus músculos começavam a ficar tensos, enrijecidos.

Ele cuidaria daquilo depois. Talvez pedisse a Duo para ajudá-lo, depois que fizessem curativos. O toque das mãos de Duo trabalhando a tensão dos seus músculos o fazia estremecer. Ele rosnou em tom baixo. Aquela droga de preliminar estava demorando demais.

Duo simplesmente chutou as calças e cueca enquanto Heero abria as suas próprias, deixando apenas o zíper da frente da calça aberto. Para o que ele queria, não precisaria tirar tudo.

"Venha aqui." Ordenou, indo de encontro ao outro no meio do quarto. Ele agarrou seu parceiro pela cintura, virando-o e empurrando a trança meio desfeita para um lado do pescoço de Duo.

Seu amante cheirava a suor e pólvora. Aquilo era pesadamente erótico, intoxicante. Ele supôs que seu próprio cheiro tinha o mesmo efeito sobre Duo. Almiscarado, masculino. Heero enterrou seu rosto na curvatura do pescoço, sugando a pele salgada enquanto deslizava a arma sobre o peito do seu parceiro.

O americano tomou o folêgo ruidosamente, estremecendo ou pelo metal frio da arma ou pela boca de Heero em seu pescoço. Heero tinha certeza que Duo vira que a trava de segurança fora retirada. Aquilo o excitava: brincar com a morte. Na verdade, excitava a ambos – viver no limite, apenas para poderem se lembrar que ainda estavam vivos.

Esfregou a ponta do cano sobre um mamilo rígido. Duo gemeu e se sobressaltou nos braços dele. O japonês mordeu ligeiramente abaixo do ombro machucado, o cheiro acobreado de sangue em suas narinas. Apertou o amante ainda mais forte, enquanto esfregava sua ereção parcialmente coberta nas nádegas rígidas e nuas de Duo, gemendo suavemente.

"Po...Porra, Heero!" Ofegou Duo, uma mão apertando o antebraço de Heero, o outro serpenteando para trás, puxando o quadril de Heero para mais perto.

"Num minuto." Replicou Heero, deslizando a arma para baixo, ao longo do esterno de Duo para circular o umbigo.

"Nngh!" Heero quase podia ver os pensamentos racionais abandonando a mente do seu parceiro. Ótimo. Aquilo tornava as coisas mais fáceis.

Ele deixou a arma deslizar sobre a pele de Duo, abdômen abaixo, fazendo o outro homem ofegar e se retorcer deliciosamente em seus braços, quando encontrou seus pontos sensíveis. Fez um círculo em um dos lados do quadril antes de dar a Duo o que ele pedia silenciosamente e pressionou o metal frio contra a extensão de sua ereção.

Duo estremeceu violentamente ao toque. Heero o agarrou mais firmemente em seus braços, sua mão segurou a pistola de forma que Duo não a atingisse acidentalmente. "Controle-se." ordenou, levantando Duo a ponto quase retirar os pés dele do chão, no esforço de impedi-lo de mover-se.

"Heero! Por favor!"

Heero podia sentir a tensão no corpo do amante. Os músculos dele estavam trêmulos e as costas dele estavam curvadas contra seu peito. O japonês apertou os braços ao redor dele, ouvindo os choramingos de Duo. Ele percorreu o sexo nu e rígido, esfregando o cano contra a ereção de Duo. O americano gritou, suas unhas cravando-se nos braços que o estavam segurando, Heero sibilou, sentindo seu companheiro tirar sangue de si. O que importava mais um ferimento de batalha?

Ele moveu-se. Estava próximo de perder o próprio controle. Empurrou Duo em direção à mesa de exames, impelindo-o sobre ela. O outro moreno só se deu conta do que acontecia quando se apercebeu deitado de bruços contra a mesa, abrindo as pernas para manter o equilíbrio.

Heero se virou por um momento apenas, procurando freneticamente nas gavetas do armário procurando algo que pudesse usar como lubrificante; nem sempre ambos se incomodavam de usar algo, mas ele sabia – com seu sangue fervendo com o incrível desejo de estar dentro de Duo naquele instante, era muito provável que daquela vez acabasse machucando seriamente o namorado; e depois desta última missão eles não precisavam de outro agente sob licença médica.

Encontrou um tubo de vaselina em no fundo de uma gaveta. Pegou o tubo, abrindo a tampa enquanto voltava até onde Duo estava curvado, pronto e à sua espera. Com uma das mãos Heero empurrou a própria calça e cueca abaixo do quadril. A outra mão segurava o tubo e a arma. Rapidamente, ele espalhou um pouco da vaselina em sua mão livre. Levando a mão para baixo, acariciou seu membro, silvando levemente ao tocar-se até que parou por um momento para aliviar um pouco o desejo premente – segundos depois, empunhava novamente seu sexo, deslizando a mão para cima e para baixo. Mas não queria chegar ao ápice daquele jeito, e com relutância, parou, levando a mão escorregadia até a entrada de Duo, esfregando os dedos naquele local.

Duo ofegou, empurrando-se para trás contra a mão de Heero. Sua trança estava quase que completamente desfeita, mechas caindo sobre suas costas e ombros, em uma massa embaraçada. Heero pôs aquilo de lado, varrendo-os simplesmente com uma mão e se inclinando sobre as costas do americano, colando a boca no ombro do mesmo. O mordeu – não tão forte a ponto de ferir a pele – mas o suficiente para deixar ali uma marca. Duo _**gostava**_ de ser marcado. Heero cedia a este desejo dele, fazendo-lhe a vontade.

Ele deslizou um dedo escorregadio para dentro do corpo de Duo, um segundo depois. Duo estava tão apertado quanto um virgem, contraído, o corpo ainda naturalmente tenso por causa da missão. Heero empurrou mais um dedo, entrando e saindo, apenas o suficiente para que seu parceiro relaxasse o suficiente para que pudesse tomá-lo. Não havia tempo para gentilezas, nem as mesmas eram desejadas - controle e alívio eram tudo o que importava naquele momento.

Duo sacudiu a cabeça impacientemente, agarrando os dedos de Heero e apertando-os. Ele gemeu chorosamente, indicando que já estava mais do que pronto. Heero retirou os dedos, posicionou-se melhor e enfiou-se com força dentro de Duo, rápido e profundamente, gemendo alto quando sentiu os músculos de Duo apertarem-se violentamente ao redor de seu sexo.

O americano atirou a cabeça para trás e soltou um som parecido com um uivo, o corpo trêmulo e preso entre Heero e a mesa. Heero não deu tempo para seu companheiro se ajustar a ele, não tinha tempo a perder. Retirou-se imediatamente, saindo por completo do corpo de Duo antes de entrar outra vez, com toda força de volta, no mesmo lugar.

Duo era tão incrivelmente apertado! Heero agarrou em seus quadris, pressionando com uma mão a arma sólida contra a pele de Duo. O jovem de cabelos longos escorregou um pouco para frente, descansando sobre os próprios braços, agarrando o lado mais distante da mesa de exames enquanto Heero o tomava. Dentro, fora, entrando, saindo. O japonês revirou os olhos. O corpo de Duo nunca cessava de satisfazê-lo. Quente, apertado, aconchegante. Tudo... Enfim, era tudo que ele desejava.

Prazer corria através de si, cavalgando em ondas de adrenalina, resquícios deixados pela missão. Ele empurrou os quadris de Duo vigorosamente de encontro a si, necessitando deste pequeno controle sobre seu parceiro.

Duo impeliu-se para trás, fazendo Heero abrir os olhos à leve mudança de ângulo. O americano arqueou um pouco o corpo, atirou a cabeça para trás, mechas de cabelo derramando-se sobre seu ombro, fazendo cocégas na barriga de Heero quando este se movia dentro do corpo do amante. Duo se arrepiou, um tremor cheio de prazer. Heero gemeu mordendo o lábio inferior e pressionando a arma mais fortemente no quadril de Duo. Ficaria arranhado; mas seria apenas mais uma marca para Duo carregar.

Duo deixou sua cabeça cair para frente outra vez. _**"Cacete!!" **_ Gritou, a voz áspera e gutural.

Heero empurrou-se três vezes dentro dele em uma sucessão rápida, com força, erguendo Duo até deixá-lo na ponta dos pés. "Estou lhe dando." rosnou, se afastando um pouco, movendo seu corpo de um lado a outro, duas vezes, torturando-o... antes de retornar a seu rítmo de estocadas normal.

Abaixo dele Duo gemeu. Repentinamente, ele soltou uma das mãos que segurava a mesa, colocando-a sobre a mão que segurava a arma contra seu quadril. "**Mete!"** implorou, aos gritos. "OH Deus! _**Mete mais, por favor!" **_

Heero sabia o que Duo queria. Escorregando a mão livre pelo quadril do ocidental para segurar seu ventre, a mão que prendia a arma deslizou ainda mais para frente. Duo quase perdeu o equilíbrio quando seus joelhos tremeram, assim que o metal duro deslizou sobre seu sexo. As estocadas de Heero ficaram mais curtas - golpes secos e rápidos enquanto ele movia a arma, subindo e descendo sobre o membro do parceiro. O corpo de Duo estremeceu, seus músculos internos pulsando convulsivamente. O japonês mordeu o lábio, tomando rédeas do seu controle. Seu corpo clamava por alívio, mas negar-se a tê-lo naquele momento só faria seu prazer ser ainda mais doce.

Duo segurou a respiração seu corpo arqueava para trás, preso no tenaz abraço de Heero. O oriental conhecia os sinais. Impulsionou para frente, forte e profundo, deslizando sobre o ponto mais sensível dentro do corpo de Duo. Seu amante lançou um lamento e o corpo estremeceu violentamente. Aprisionando o membro de Heero dentro de si, arqueou ainda mais as costas, enquanto gozava com a arma do japonês ainda pressionada contra seu pênis.

As pernas de Heero vacilaram sob a força do êxtase de Duo. Seu parceiro tornou-se um peso morto em seus braços, e seu corpo, abalado e trêmulo. Por um momento ele próprio não conseguiu se mover: o corpo de Duo ainda o prendia firmemente dentro de si. Heero rilhou os dentes esperando que o americano contraísse ainda mais ao seu redor enquanto gozava, prolongando seu prazer um pouco mais.

Quando finalmente sentiu Duo cair flácido contra si, ouvindo a respiração curta, suspiros e ofegos, Heero pôs a arma sobre a mesa de exames e segurando Duo pela cintura, puxou o americano quase verticalmente, embalando-o, colando-lhe as costas suadas por completo contra seu tórax. Ele retomou então os impulsos, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos molhados de suor. O corpo de Duo cavalgando ainda no torpor das ondas de choque, as paredes aveludadas, contraindo-se torturantemente ao redor do seu membro...

"Venha, amor..." o coração de Heero batia tão forte que ele mal discerniu o suave sussurro de Duo. Como resposta ele golpeou o seu quadril de encontro ao amante: estava quase lá – quase, o ápice a centímetros do seu alcance...

Duo contraiu-se lá embaixo outra vez, a quente e apertada parede de carne fechando-se ao redor do seu pênis, levando Heero até o topo. Ele apertou fortemente as mãos ao redor da cintura de Duo, deslizando suas mãos e espalhando o sêmen viscoso na pele do abdome do outro. Heero arremeteu com força mais uma vez para dentro do seu amante, o corpo tremendo enquanto, enfim, se aliviava profundamente no corpo de seu companheiro. Sentia-se elétrico, cada centímetro de pele do seu membro envolta e pulsando dentro de Duo, em meio ao seu gozo, enfim o mundo explodiu. Em êxtase, o japonês ergueu os quadris mais e mais, levantando o jovem de cabelos longos até fazê-lo tirar os pés do chão. Ofegando ruidosamente ainda dentro do parceiro, Heero transbordou-se em profusão. Ambos ficaram ali, parados por um instante, como se congelados em sua paixão, antes de Heero soltar a respiração que estava segurando. Caindo para frente quando suas forças falharam.

Quando voltou a si, Duo tomou conhecimento que estavam largados sobre a mesa de exames. Heero estava deitado pesadamente sobre suas costas, no momento fraco demais para fazer algo mais do que tentar controlar seus batimentos cardíacos. Duo segurou-o, mantendo-o onde estava, elevando as mãos por trás de si para passá-las sobre a parte mais baixa das costas e nádegas de Heero. Ambos ainda estavam unidos, cada um deles ofegando suavemente a cada tremor, cada contração como se eles ainda sentissem as repercussões e os arrepios de prazer daquele gozo, até Heero encontrar forças levantar-se de cima das costas de Duo.

Separaram-se com um ruído molhado, ambos gemendo quando se dividiram. Duo desabou total e completamente sobre a mesa, enquanto Heero ficava de pé sobre as pernas trêmulas. Percebendo a aflição de seu companheiro, deslizou seus braços por baixo da cintura de Duo, erguendo-o um pouco da mesa.

Duo franziu o nariz enquanto afastava o baixo-ventre de cima do colchão, puxando a arma de Heero debaixo de si. "Argh. Que pegajoso!"

"E de quem é a culpa?" Perguntou Heero enquanto se virava, erguendo as calças, ao mesmo tempo procurando algo com que pudesse limpar.

Pôde ver em sua mente o sorriso malicioso de Duo, atrás de si. "Sua. Sou apenas um expectador inocente."

Heero encontrou alguns lenços umedecidos guardados em uma gaveta. Limpou-se rapidamente, recuperou sua camiseta e arrumou suas roupas, antes de se voltar para Duo.

"Reconheça: foi _**você**_ quem veio me procurar." Replicou o japonês, limpando agora o resíduo viscoso que estava no peito de Duo: sangue, vindo do ferimento do braço que reabrira, estava misturado ao semên espalhado logo abaixo, no abdome, formando um mistura consistente. Limpou aquilo da melhor forma possível com os lenços. Duo teria que cuidar do resto depois.

Jogando os lenços sujos no lixo, o moreno inclinou-se para olhar o ferimento melhor do braço de Duo.

"Você vai precisar de pontos, Duo."

O americano deu de ombros, sentando na beira da cama começou a balançar as pernas, ainda agarrado à arma de Heero. "Não será a primeira vez."

"Vai ter que cuidar disso logo ou vai ficar com uma cicatriz."

Duo sorriu, sacana, para ele: "Repito, não será a primeira vez." com um pequeno pulo, saiu da mesa e inclinou-se, sibilando baixinho e fazendo uma careta, enquanto alcançava suas roupas. Heero alisou com as mãos as próprias roupas e readquiriu sua arma, franzindo a testa para a sujeira no cano.

"Quer que eu limpe pra você?" perguntou Duo, com voz travessa. Sem um palavra, Heero a ofereceu.

Duo acionou a trava de segurança – a hora de brincar com o perigo tinha acabado. Mas sorrindo pecaminosamente para seu companheiro, ele pôs o cano dentro da boca, sugando-o ruidosamente, lambendo-o, limpando tudo em um único suave e longo deslizar de sua língua.

Heero engoliu seco.

Duo sorriu novamente e entregou a arma para o dono, estalando os lábios em apreciação. "Hmmm, delícia."

Heero ficou mudo. Guardou a arma no cós da sua calça, entregando-lhe a camiseta antes que mudasse de idéia e o atirasse sobre a mesa novamente.

O rapaz de cabelos cumpridos se vestiu rapidamente, ignorando por enquanto os cabelos, que pareciam um ninho embaraçado. Heero destrancou a porta e a abriu, dando subitamente de cara com uma enfermeira vermelha de vergonha, que estava parada ali.

"O que é?" rosnou, olhando zangado para a mulher.

"A... A... D... doutora Po está esperando o Agente Maxwell. E... Eu não estava conseguindo encontrá-lo então ela me disse que tentasse encontrar... o... senhor, eu..." Gaguejou ela, dando um passo para trás.

Heero grunhiu. "Ele estará lá em um instante."

A enfermeira murmurou uma resposta e saiu apressada, seu rosto agora um carmim brilhante.

Às suas costas, Duo estava gargalhando. Heero sentiu a mão de seu amante deslizando por seu ombro. "Seremos o assunto das fofocas da equipe por dias!", ria-se.

Fechando os olhos, Heero segurou-lhe as mãos, fazendo com que o amante abraçasse sua cintura. "Obrigado."

Completamente satisfeito e calmo, Duo recostou-se nas costas fortes, apertando um pouco mais aquele abraço, envolvendo o outro. "Eu precisava daquilo também." Admitiu.

Ficaram ali parados por um bom tempo, antes de Heero soltar suas mãos e então Duo afastar-se. "Está se sentindo melhor?"

Heero assentiu. "Eu estou indo para casa agora, antes de você. Quer que eu faça o jantar?" perguntou.

Duo sorriu. "Seria ótimo!" respondeu saindo pela porta, parando um pouco para olhar para trás, antes de apressar-se e seguir pelo corredor.

Heero voltou-se para olhar a sala de exames. A mesa ainda estava bagunçada e os lençóis, sujos, mas aquilo seria mais assunto para as enfermeiras poderem fofocar por mais tempo. Ele mesmo limparia seus cortes e arranhões e se daria alta. Os relatórios da missão poderiam esperar até amanhã de manhã. Ele estava sentindo-se muito bem, agora, e estava entusiasmado para voltar para casa.

Se acertasse a mão com o jantar, quem sabe conseguiria convencer Duo a mostrar-lhe sua coleção de algemas?

.

* * *

.

Fim *_____________________*

(Illy & Aninha) = **CAPOTAM**

(Demais fãs da Caroline) = **CAPOTAM TAMBÉM**

***___________________________________***

.

**Nota da Revisora - Illy-chan:**

**E muito bem... QUEM LEU ESTA FIC PHODÉRRIMA...**

**...ESTÁ VIVO e NÃO VAI mandar um comentário para a Aninha_SaganoKai ou para mim?!?!?!**

**XDDD**

**~~ .O. ~~**

***MENSAGEM DO NOSSO PATROCINADOR - SÃO YAOI***

.

_**Você já nos mandou reviews?**_

Já disse quais fics mais gosta, qual autora prefere, qual a melhor caracterização de personagem?

Quais os casais que você adora?

Qual roteiro te fez chorar, qual te fez roer as unhas de nervoso... e qual cena LEMON fez a sua tela de pc pegar fogo?

Já? Já? Já??

**POIS MANDE MAIS \O/ FAÇA-NOS FELIZES!!!**

.

_**Você já nos mandou reviews...**_

...e eu ainda não pude responder? NÃO DUVIDE - sua hora irá chegar, hohoho

**TENHA FÉ EM SÃO YAOI!!! \O/**

.

_**Você **_**NUNCA**_** nos mandou reviews?**_

**NÃO SEJA TÍMIDA!!! ARME-SE DA TARA POR TODAS AS VARIAÇÕES MATEMÁTICAS**

**... E MANDE, MANDE, MANDE.E.E.E.E.E.E.E.!!!**

.

**MANDEM **** REVIEWS!! **

***___________________________________________________***

_**Illy-chan HimuraWakai **_


End file.
